The Life of Sophie Yang, the heartbroken
by daretogetpitchslappedbyme
Summary: This is the story of Sophie Yang who goes through her life being heartbroken by her 2 crushes. Will her heart be broken once again or will she find love in this hopeless place?
1. Sophie, the heart broken

**A/N: Hey Pitch slappers! Here's my new story based on my real life, so please don't judge because this is my life and my story! Here it goes! (BTW: IM USING DIFFERENT NAMES TO PROTECT THE REAL PEOPLE) All in the POV of my character, Sophie.**

"OMG, I like totally like Martin but I like Aaron. What can I do Julie?" I know I might be heartbroken in the end but whatever, that's my 11 year old life.I'm totally gonna find Martin, the cute middle-eastern. Or I could find Aaron, the dreamy Spanish kid. This sucks when both of them aren't in most of your classes. This is the story of my life and it's titled 'Sophie Yang's Horrible Life in Middle School.'

I remember in the 4th grade when Aaron and I were in the same class. Being the Asian I am, I always finished the tests first, letting me go on the computers doing some more learning. It seemed like Aaron was just rushing, just so he could do it with me because he always finished after me. But of course, he had a girlfriend, one of my bestfriends, named Jaclyn. Of course, I don't give up and kept on thinking how I can end the relationship. Being the kids we were back in 4th grade, the relationship didn't last. When I heard, I did a little happy dance in my head.

Then the next year, in 5th grade, Martin came to our little town near New York, and I instantly liked him. He was funny and sweet, like Aaron. Not really replacing Aaron, but he's right next to him. But, I have some competition because practically all of the girls liked him, I including.

Now, in 6th grade, I kinda hoped Aaron would be a safety patrol like me and Martin, but I overheard that his parents didn't really like it when we had subbed for last year's patrols when they went on their trip. You know what's bad? When your best friend and Martin are stationed at the boys' bathroom together (we have one boy as a safety patrol. Guess who? Martin, duh). I pierces me in the heart and it hurts bad. Then do you know what's worse? Your other friend teased my friend stationed with Martin(UGH!) because my friend of course liked him too. But it's a good thing that she said she doesn't like him anymore. Thank god. That was close.

**A/N: How was that for a first chapter? I might post up a new story tonight, idk because its a school night! So maybe good bye pitch slappers for the night? Well either way, I see you guys next weekend!**


	2. Finally

I go find Martin and tell him straight off.

"I like you Martin, like a lot." I'm blushing like crazy.

"I like you too Sophie, but as a friend. I'm sorry but, I'm saving my heart for another and I'm not attracted to you in that way." My heart broke in pieces. I was so glad it was recess and I deserted into the girls bathroom crying in a corner. I'm heartbroken for the first time in my life. It feels horrible. I go to my friend Aaron.

"Aaron, how do you know if a guy like you?"

"Well, you see it in their eyes. You just know."

"Well, I didn't see any 'love' in his eyes. Can I practice saying 'I like you' to you?"

"Yeah sure."

"What's Minnie without bows, Goofy without jokes, Dumbo without his big ears, is like me without you. When Pooh hates honey, when Peter Pan doesn't fly, when happy ever afters aren't true is when I'll stop loving you." I said with a smile. I told my crush I like him without it being awkward!

"Ok that's great, why don't you tell your real crush?"

"I already did," I said, blushing like crazy like I did with Martin.(Btw: this is after school) I kissed him on the lips, then left home, being glad I told him and my mom doesn't pick me up afterschool. I had glanced back one time and I see him standing in the same place. I quickly glance back and he's smiling.


	3. Sophie, the girl on Cloud nine

**Ch. 3**

* * *

****I'm really surprised that Aaron called me. I didn't even give him my number. But now, we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. We're trying to keep it secret, but I can't help telling Julie.

**To:Jules From:Sophie**

im aarons gf now!

**To:Sophie GiRl From: Big Jule**

**Are you for reals?**

I call her and tell her.

"Hell yeah!"

"I can't believe you got him!"

"Well I did, sistah! Well anyways gotta go! Byezzes!" I may have lied or not to just talk to Aaron. But whatever. I hope he didn't tell the whole school and all because he's pretty popular. I am too but not like him. Well, I guess we'll just go and see, won't we?

**A/N: I won't be doing so much author's notes so yeah! Bye pitch slappers!**


	4. He told EVERYONE!

**Let's get into this chapter! And btw I do own Sophie Yang and all of the characters and the story, it is not part of some kind of show or movie, so you may NOT copy this story!**

* * *

The only thing exciting for today is if Aaron told the school that we're dating. And he did. And I know this because...

" Hey Sophie, you and Aaron are dating?"

" Sophie, I heard you and Aaron are together!"

Honestly, I'm kinda pissed off because I thought we were trying to keep it top secret and I know Julie didn't do it. I'm practically a nerd because I've got the best grades in school, never gotten a B(That's true irl too)ever. Me with a popular? Most likely ain't gonna happen. After school, obviously, we don't kiss, we just hold hands until we get home because he actually lives a few houses down, so he drops me off then he goes home. Isn't that sweet?(Btw: this part isn't true I've never told my crush I liked him and I've never been in a relationship)I'm so happy!


	5. Picnic Blanket

"Mommm! I'm going to the park!" I was actually gonna meet Aaron there, so yeah.

"Okay, as long as you make it by dinner. If you don't, your father and I will be forced to eat with your noisy 5 month old brother, Colin." Dinner was at 6 and I had finished my homework and chores for the weekend. It was 3 o'clock.

"Okay, Mom!" I took my spare keys and headed out the door. The park was pretty close by and we were going to have a picnic. I brought a picnic blanket and knowing, of course, that his favorite soda was Sprite and so was mine, I bought some on the way at RJ's. He was going to supply the food. I walked slowly, thinking to myself long and hard.

* * *

**One of the few times** **will be Aaron's POV**

I was still waiting for her. I had brought cute little sandwiches(hopefully their cute enough, Sophie loved cute, tiny things, like her as she was only 4'7 and 74 pounds, I had also brought a little thing of chocolate, so we can eat it after. Was I being to romantic? Is their such thing as being too romantic?

* * *

**Back to Sophie's** **POV **

I had finally got there leaving us only 2 hours and 45 minutes. I felt a little undressed as he was wearing a Polo shirt and I was wearing a graphic tee with a squid on it.

"Hi!" I hug him and he hugs back."Am I undressed?"

"You're perfect the way you are." I blush. Then I spread out the picnic blanket and I want this to be the best 1st date of my life!


End file.
